


Возвращение в рай

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [12]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на день "счастья" в тридцатидневном флэшмобе "ни дня без текста". Пост-канон.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859
Kudos: 1





	Возвращение в рай

– Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, Альберт, – лучась радостью от встречи, орет Гордон Коул.  
— И тебе привет, старый упырь, – говорит Альберт очень тихо, едва двигая губами.  
– А, – беззаботно отмахивается Гордон. – Пустяки, отлично добрался. Так вот, познакомься с Лил.  
Танцовщица Лил – легенда управления. Альберт прикусывает щеку изнутри и едва удерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
На Лил сегодня мужской костюм, но под пиджаком – кружевной корсет и ни намека на рубашку.  
– Да ладно, – хмыкает Альберт. – Вот как даже.  
Лицо у Лил отрешенное, если не сказать мечтательное, она старательно закатывает глаза и, неестественно выпрямив руку, поглаживает себя кончиками пальцев по сгибу локтя.  
"Ну, и кто бы сомневался", – думает Альберт.  
Лил поворачивается спиной; ее волосы в этот раз выкрашены в черный, зачесаны назад и густо напомажены, узел на затылке закреплен заколкой в виде небольшого револьвера.  
– Кажется, Гордон, у тебя совершенно иссякла фантазия, – бормочет Альберт, не глядя на шефа.  
– И кстати, Альберт! Ты знаешь, в местном китайском ресторанчике прекрасно разделывают рыбу, прямо при клиенте! Экзотическое блюдо "Русалка внутреннего моря", в собственном соку! Впрочем, мы с Лил предпочитаем черный кофе с фирменным пирогом. Если будешь когда-нибудь с ней обедать, не забывай об этом!  
– Спасибо, Гордон! – на предельной громкости кричит Альберт, отвернувшись от Лил к шефу и старательно артикулируя. – Обязательно туда зайду и ни за что не забуду!  
Забудешь тут, как же.

Альберт очень аккуратно ведет машину по серпантину.  
Итак, Деннис Брайсон провалил задание, и теперь его держат в заложниках торговцы наркотиками, предположительно азиаты, причем, судя по русалке, Гордон считает, что истоки этого дела – еще в давнем конфликте Томаса Экхарда с покойным Эндрю Паккардом. Русалка наверняка означает подсказку или требования, найденные при трупе жертвы. Черт, Альберт никогда не мог понять всех тонкостей Коулова кода. Но почесывания того места, где у наркоманов панически прячутся вены, яснее ясного говорят о том, что тут замешана просто нереальная партия героина.  
Значит, шеф хочет, чтобы Альберт вытащил Купера из его пасторали меж пихт Дугласа, и, чтобы они вместе полетели спасать худосочную задницу Брайсона, прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
Или что шеф подозревает Купера в причастности, и именно поэтому... да нет, вряд ли стоит всерьез рассматривать эту возможность. Интересно, как выглядит труп Лоры-2?..  
Снова Твин Пикс, криво ухмыляется Альберт, проезжая вывеску с указанием неизменного количества жителей.  
Счастье-то какое, черт бы его побрал.


End file.
